The prior art comprises printing apparatuses provided with a motor-driven cutting device that separates the printed documents from a continuous strip.
One of the problems of known printing apparatuses is the undesired lock of the apparatus due to a jam of the motor-driven blade. This jam may be due, for example, to the malfunction of the cutting device, to the use of unsuitable paper, an incorrect advancement of the paper, etc.
The jam may be so persistent as not to be solvable by simple retrograde driving of the electric driving motor for driving the blade. In these cases, the manual intervention of an operator is necessary who, with a finger, moves an emergency wheel that protrudes from the case of the printing apparatus and drives the cutting device backwards to solve the jam.
The problem of the jam can be burdensome, in particular, for printing apparatuses having a lid that carries the stationary blade of the cutting device. In fact, if the movable blade jams in an advanced position in which it partially overlaps the stationary blade, lifting the lid may be hindered by the locked movable blade and/or lead to damage to the cutting device.